1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the production, manipulation and exploitation of high electrical charge density entities. More particularly, the present invention relates to high negative electrical charge density entities, generated by electrical discharge production, and which may be utilized in the transfer of electrical energy.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Intense plasma discharges, high intensity electron beams and like phenomena have been the subjects of various studies. Vacuum Arcs Theory and Application, Edited by J. M. Lafferty, John Wiley & Sons, 1980, includes a brief history of the study of vacuum discharges, as well as detailed analyses of various features of vacuum arcs in general. Attention has been focused on cathode spots and the erosion of cathodes used in producing discharges, as well as anode spots and structure of the discharges. The structure of electron beams has been described in terms of vortex filaments. Various investigators have obtained evidence for discharge structures from target damage studies of witness plate records formed by the incidence of the discharge upon a plane plate interposed in the electrical path of the discharge between the source and the anode. Pinhole camera apparatus has also disclosed geometric structure indicative of localized dense sources of other radiation, such as X-rays and neutrons, attendant to plasma focus and related discharge phenomena. Examples of anomalous structure in the context of a plasma environment are varied, including lightning, in particular ball lightning, and sparks of any kind, including sparks resulting from the opening or closing of relays under high voltage, or under low voltage with high current flow.
The use of a dielectric member to constrain or guide a high current discharge is known from studies of charged particle beams propagating in close proximity to a dielectric body. In such investigations, the entire particle flux extracted from the source was directed along the dielectric guide. Consequently, the behavior of the particle flux was dominated by characteristics of the gross discharge. As used herein, "gross discharge" means, in part, the electrons, positive ions, negative ions, neutral particles and photons typically included in an electrical discharge. Properties of particular discrete structure present in the discharge are not clearly differentiated from average properties of the gross discharge. In such studies utilizing a dielectric guide, the guide is employed Wholly for path constraint purposes. Dielectric guides are utilized in the context of the present invention for the manipulation of high charge density entities as opposed to the gross discharge.
The structure in plasma discharges which has been noted by prior investigators may not reflect the same causal circumstances, nor even the same physical phenomena, pertinent to the present invention. Whereas the high charge density entities of the present invention may be present, if unknown, in various discharges, the present invention discloses an identification of the entities, techniques for generating them, isolating them and manipulating them, and applications for their use. The technology of the present invention defines, at least in part, a new technology with varied applications, including, but not limited to, execution of very fast processes, transfer of energy utilizing miniaturized components, time analysis of other phenomena and spot production of X-rays.